Flubberman
by vengence
Summary: a fat guy running around
1. Flubberman 1

Flubberman  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own whatever subject I'm writing under  
  
so that's my disclaimer. _  
  
(We join our hero in his secret hideout, an abandoned lard factory.)  
  
Flubberman (Who's a kid named Andrew from school and I don't  
  
Like): Stupidity boy, (whose secret identity is a kid named Brian  
  
from school I don't like, so I'm only making fun of him) your no help  
  
to me so if you screw up our next mission like you did last time I'll  
  
fire you, because loosing 5,378 times ain't fun and well that's it.  
  
Stupidity boy: Yes sir, Uncle Toucan.  
  
Flubberman: I'm not a freaken Toucan, oh stupid one.  
  
Stupidity boy: When life gives you lemons, suck them.  
  
Flubberman: Okay? (looks at him and thinks he's a moron)  
  
(Ring, Ring)  
  
Flubberman: Yes chief, what's up.  
  
Chief: Your archnemisis, Skinnyman is terrorizing the city with his  
  
Skinny powers.  
  
Flubberman: Not Skinnyman, Stupidity boy, bring the confusing orb,  
  
now to the Flubber mobile. (Which looks like a fat belly that rolls  
  
around)  
  
(Stupidity boy goes over and since he's so stupid picks up the speed  
  
orb)  
  
(They make it to the city)  
  
Flubberman: Okay Stupidity boy, use the orb of confusion.  
  
(Runs over to Skinnyman and turns it on)  
  
Skinnyman: Ha, I'm all of a sudden faster.  
  
Flubberman: Moron you grabbed the speed orb not the confusing orb,  
  
turn it off.  
  
Stupidity boy: I'm so slow.  
  
Flubberman: Darn it since he's so stupid it has an opposite affect on  
  
him.  
  
(20 minutes he can finally turn it off so for 30 minutes Skinny man is  
  
twice as fast)  
  
(Flubberman runs into the Flubber mobile, but before the he launches  
  
a Flubber-rang, where a piece of Flubber from him shoots at the  
  
enemy then it comes back to his belly)  
  
Skinnyman: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
(He goes unconscious, back at the lard factory)  
  
Flubberman: For lunch I'll have deep-fried lard with a glass of grease  
  
to wash it down.  
  
(Back at the battle field Skinny man is just waking up ½ of an hour  
  
later and Flubberman is just coming back in the Flubber mobile)  
  
Flubberman: Let's do this.  
  
Skinny man: Let's.  
  
(They exchange blows)  
  
Stupidity boy: Stupid shock.  
  
(All of a sudden Skinny man falls over, Stupefied.  
  
Flubberman: Way to go stupidity boy.  
  
Stupidity boy: What.  
  
(Then He falls over stupefied, because the blast also works on your-  
  
self)  
  
Flubberman: Better take this crook to jail then back to base so we can  
  
rest.  
  
Stay tuned for our next story if there's one, depending on my  
  
reviews and please no flames. 


	2. Flubberman 2

Flubberman 2  
  
  
  
Stupidity Boy's revenge  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. _, and  
  
here is my theme song to his story Flubberman. ^_^  
  
Flubberman, can do whatever his flubber can,  
  
can become any size, his favorite food is curly fries. If  
  
someone sees him overhead, don't look up or you'll  
  
be dead, because he's Flubberman.  
  
Flubberman: Okay stupid boy, your fired.  
  
Stupidity boy: But chief, I was real good to you, besides  
  
screwing everything up.  
  
Flubberman: I know but your screw-ups are what's getting  
  
you fired.  
  
(Stupidity boy leaves, and comes back a couple weeks  
  
later)  
  
Stupidity boy: This is fun. (He's egging Flubberman's house, because now he changed  
  
his name to Eggman)  
  
(Then inside of the lard factory the chief comes in)  
  
Chief: Flubberman stop Eggman at all costs  
  
Flubberman: And I'm off  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Flubberman: Stop Eggman, or should I say Stupidity boy  
  
Eggman: Eat this  
  
(Throw's an egg at him, but he dodges)  
  
Flubberman: Flubber-rang  
  
(Knocks out stupidity boy a.k.a. eggman, then beats the  
  
crap out of him)  
  
Flubberman: You deserve to go to jail, but on second  
  
thought it was my fault you went evil, so on third thought I  
  
guess you should go to jail.  
  
(So he takes him to jail after all, but when he gets out he  
  
promised to take him out for lunch even if he's evil,  
  
because he decided to let him come back to his side)  
  
Flubberman: When you finish serving time, you can come  
  
back to my side  
  
Stupidity boy: Okay, it'll be just like the good old times  
  
(Under his breath)  
  
Stupidity boy: Asshole  
  
Tune in for our next story  
  
PS. NO FLAMES. -_-Note serious face. 


End file.
